sorcerers_apprenticefandomcom-20200215-history
The Rising
The Rising is a powerful and deadly magic curse that resurrects and commands a legion of long-dead sorcerers and it plays a major role in the 2010 Disney fantasy movie The Sorcerer's Apprentice. This magic was said to be sorcery's most dangerous spell that has ever existed. Usage according to the legend of The Rising This accursed ceremony can be done with incantations and a colossal, magical seal (whether it is the Merlin Circle or the Morgana Star). As the sorcerer or sorceress cites the incantations, he/she spews forth magical energy in the form of mystical fireballs in order to create a magical seal within the sky. The purpose of said magical seal is to both amplify the spell itself and construct the bridge between our world and the netherworld, thus enabling the summoned spirits of long-dead evil sorcerers to enter our world and return to their remains. Once both the incantation and the magical seal are completed, a mass black cloud of dark energy that comes out of the used magic circle (right at the Love domain of the used magical seal), spew forth spirits of long dead evil sorcerers from the netherworld and those souls would immediately return to their original bodies buried in certain locations across the Earth and be reborn. Thus, when the ritual is complete and at full capacity, the caster would have the great powers and armies to enslave mortal humans. As seen in the climax of the movie, the Rising can be perfected at its fullest extent if each location where each point of the magic symbol positioned by a catalyst's said location, as seen why Maxim Horvath had 5 satellite dishes arranged before the Rising begins. Of course, the magical energy that is used for the Rising ritual would affect electromagnetic energy and it would affect the ritual's success rate if no catalyst were used. However, the Rising can be stopped if during the ceremony, the process were sabotaged, and if it happens, the used magical energy would implode at the caster's location, rendering the spellcaster to fall and become unconscious. In addition, it appears that each deceased spellcaster affected by the Rising's effects are destroyed, as their corpses/remains are seen exploding. The Rising has Begun Morgana le Fay and her evil allies including the 2 well-known Morganians, Maxim Horvath and Abigail Williams seeks to begin this dark ritual and revived all past conjurers of dark magic and rule the Earth in darkness. The ritual of the Rising began this time with five satellite dishes positioned at 5 different buildings in modern day Manhattan in order to form a magic circle and perfect the ritual, all planned by Horvath while setting Morgana free to help her to conduct and finish the ritual. This magical and sinister event was stopped by Balthazar Blake with the help of Dave Stutler and his girlfriend Becky and set free his beloved Veronica Gorloisen from the evil Morgana le Fay's control. Incantations *Ego voco citote o spiritus sin et terrore et tremore per terribilem vix eruptionis et terrae *Ego voco citote spiritus sin et terrore et tremore per terribilem vix eruptionis Ego voco citote spiritus per terribilem in eruptionis genus et terrae *Ego voco citote spiritus sine terrore et tremore per terribilem vix eruptionis genus Ego voco citote spiritus sin et terrore et tremore per terribilem vix eruptionis genus dirae *Ego voco per terribilem in eruptionis Ego voco citote spiritus sin et terrore et tremore per terribilem vix eruptionis (audible chanting fades) *(inaudibly chanting) Ego voco citote spiritus sin et terrore et tremore per terribilem vix eruptionis... Videogame appearance The Rising magic is featured as a plot element in the 2010 Nintendo DS videogame adaptation of Disney's The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Gallery The Rising in the Encantus.jpg|The illustration of The Rising written and told within the Encantus with the Merlin Circle in the background. First incantation spoken.gif|First incantation spoken by Morgana, which construct the Morgana Star for the ritual. Finalization.gif|Final Incantation spoken, now with a dark cloud of Morganian spirits as The Rising begins. Morgana Star.jpg|The Morgana Star slowly forming as part of The Rising ritual. The Rising Ceremony.jpg|Veronica Gorloisen while being possessed by the evil spirit of Morgana le Fay, performs the ceremony of the Rising. The Rising in the United States of America.jpg|All the undead spirits of evil spellcasters emerged in every country on Earth including the United States of America during The Rising. The Rising in America.jpg|Many wicked spirits emerged and flew over the United States of America during The Rising. Rising in American Cemetery.gif|Once The Rising began, undead evil sorcerers, whether they were Morganians or their predecessors, would rises. The first wave of the revived Morganians was the ones that buried in American Cemetery. Morganian Ghosts.jpg|The evil ghosts of long dead Morganians. The Rising in China.jpg|Many of the summoned dark spirits flew over the Great Wall of China during The Rising. Rising near the Great Wall.gif|The second wave reach the Great Wall of China, where the revived Morganians would rise in the tomb around the Great Wall. Morganian Soul.jpg|The soul of a Chinese Morganian warrior wielding an axe-like weapon, risen from the ground during The Rising. The Rising in Egypt.jpg|More of the evil spirits of the dead arrived in Egypt during The Rising. Rising in Egyptian Pyramid.gif|Another wave from The Rising influence hits Egypt. Even evil sorcerers whom remains sealed inside an Egyptian statue also resurrected. Morganian Spirit.jpg|The spirit of an Egyptian Morganian sorcerer attempting to break free from it's statue prison during The Rising. The Rising in Italy.jpg|One of the spirits of the long-dead evil conjurors arrived in Italy during The Rising. Rising in Italian Catacomb.gif|After Egypt, another The Rising influence strikes Italy, and remains of evil sorcerers that used to decorate catacombs also revived. Undead Morganian.jpg|The soul of a deceased Morganian fused with this skull admist the skeletal wall during The Rising. Morganian Ghoul.png|A ghoulish Morganian spellcaster begin to slowly become whole both body and soul during The Rising. Morganian Demon.jpg|A demonic Morganian corpse attempting to crawl out of it's skeletal tomb during The Rising. Morganian Ghoul.jpg|A ghoulish, screaming undead Morganian slowly becoming alive during The Rising. Trivia *According to Google Translate, the incantation for the Rising translates as: "I call citote O breath if they panic and fear, scared by the terrible explosion and the earth", "I call citote breath if they panic and fear, scared by the terrible eruption will call citote breath through a terrifying outbursts race and the earth", "I call for a kind of citote of the sortie with the spirit of the scarce and by the terrible without terror and trembling and overwhelmed with fear and trembling, I call for a citote and by the terrible difficulty of the sortie with the spirit of the kind of the dreadful crime and if", "But if I call for a spirit, and by the terrible and filled with terror and trembling, in the of the sortie and by the terrible I call for a scarcely so unnerved the citote", and "I call citote breath if they panic and fear, scared by the terrible eruption ...". *The Rising was sometimes referred to in the Latin language as "Et Resurgens". Category:Magic Category:Spells